The invention relates to a torsional oscillation damper, in particular for the driving train of a motor vehicle.
A torsional oscillation damper for the driving train of a motor vehicle is known from DE-A-28 48 748, in which a disc part which is rotatable round an axis of rotation is arranged axially between lateral walls of a housing part which is rotatable coaxially to the disc part. The disc part is resiliently coupled to the housing part via a plurality of helical springs. A plurality of recesses, into which displacement members projecting radially inwardly from the internal periphery of the housing part engage, is provided on the external periphery of the disc part. The recesses form damper chambers which are limited by the disc part and the housing part, are filled with damper fluid, are sealed from the exterior and are each divided into two displacement compartments by the displacement members. A peripheral gap is provided between the base of each of the recesses and the displacement member extending into the recess. The peripheral gap forms a throttle channel through which the damper fluid can pass from one displacement compartment into the other during a relative rotation of disc part and housing part. The cross section of the throttle channel is dimensioned such that a damping effect is produced during torsional oscillations. Adaptation of the damping effect to a plurality of operating states, particularly when using the torsional oscillation damper in the driving train of a motor vehicle, has proven problematic and does not satisfy the requirements of a number of operating states.